


The Broken Pieces Of Roxy LaLonde

by SburbanMom



Series: She Was A Broken Girl [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism, Sadstuck, Suicide mentions, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SburbanMom/pseuds/SburbanMom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy LaLonde is broken, oh so broken, and nobody wants to pick up broken shards. They don't amount to anything.<br/>Especially not Roxy LaLonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Pieces Of Roxy LaLonde

The blood was finally drying, smeared across your arms in anger, in forgiveness, in defeat. The martini in your right hand is dangerously close to tipping onto the carpet. Your mascara is streaked down your face, but the salt in your tears is drying and you feel utterly numb.  
Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you've given up.  
It probably started when you realized that you were never gonna find anyone, ever. The only guy you'd ever taken an interest in was enamored with another guy, and that same 'other guy' had stolen the heart of the only girl you'd ever taken an interest in.  
Everyone else seemed dull. Homeschooled by your mother your whole life wasn't a very effective way to make friends, so for the three you did make, you loved with all your heart.

Now, Jane is crying, she's holding your arm across the table, and the warmth from her hands doesn't make you smile like it used to. It just makes the cuts burn. She's begging you, please, something something something, but you don't hear her, and you don't want to hear her.

You always wanted to help your friends. You wanted to be their rock. And at first, it was easy, because as long as you had your alcohol, as long as you could still sound sober, they trusted you. And maybe all you wanted from them was trust.

She's sobbing over the phone, and you know she's talking to Dirk, begging him to get over here, fix her, fix her fix her fix her, because Roxy Lalonde is broken and nobody wants to pick up the pieces, nobody wants to help her to her feet again. Roxy Lalonde is broken, Dirk, fix her, fix her, fix her.  
The alcohol didn't numb you like it used to after a while, and suddenly, there was more and more, your BAC skyrocketed. Jane sniped at your late night drunken texts, your admissions of love that sounded hollow and meaningless to her, your pleas for help to Dirk, who shunned them as the drunken ramblings of an indisposed coward.  
Jane is sobbing in the kitchen, sobbing, sobbing, sobbing, and it's all your fault, you let her notice your wrist, you let her see your arms, you let her cry and cry and cry because you are a horrible person, and now Dirk is sitting across from you, and he's so disappointed, and you hate Roxy Lalonde and all her tiny, sharp, broken pieces.  
Your heart has broken so many times, just a patchwork of needles and thread that you sewed together because you couldn't do anything else, and now, you're sitting in Jane's living room watching, watching as you slice into your friend's skin with all your tiny broken pieces, all those sharp edges you've shattered into, you watch as they bleed tears and hug each other and who hugs Roxy when she needs to be hugged? Nobody. Nobody wants to hold something that's broken.  
Jane is silent now, washing your arms with a warm rag, tears dried against her cheeks, and you're numb again, because you can hear Dirk and Jake mumbling about you, wondering what to do, and you just want to apologize and tell them that you're sorry, you're sorry but their rock is gone, their anchor has broken and they'll have to find a new one. How inconvenient for them.  
Jane says she'll stay the night and make sure you're okay. You tell her you don't need it, that you'll be fine, you'll text her in the morning.  
Maybe the most heartbreaking thing is that she believes you.  
She leaves you. Dirk leaves you. Jake leaves you.  
Nobody helps pick up the broken pieces of Roxy Lalonde.

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE ILL WRITE A HAPPY SEQUEL DONT BE ANGRY


End file.
